


Pretty Eyes

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Welcome to the Dollhouse (1995)
Genre: Attraction, Bully, Compliment, Denial, F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, Hate, Jealousy, Kissing, Oneshot, Overuse of the word lesbian, POV First Person, Teen Romance, Verbal Abuse, kiss, mean! Lolita, mild physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: “I hate you, Wiener. Everybody should hate you.” Lolita pushed her lips against mine, quite forcefully. I stayed still at first, my eyes wide open, very surprised that she was kissing me. Her lips were soft and it felt nice, but I was very confused as to why she had decided to kiss me. And besides, I knew I should not like it...





	Pretty Eyes

****

**A/N: I just watched this movie recently and I loved it! Of course I like Brandon with Dawn too but Lolita’s character was very interesting as well. Anyway, I ended up writing this femslash between them.**

**WARNINGS: Lolita is quite mean. There’s swearing, mild physical abuse, verbal abuse, etc.**

“Dawn, come down. Your friend is here!”

I raced downstairs when my mom called me, excited to see Ralphy. We were going to have our first special clubhouse meeting today. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was at the door, and my heart sunk. It was not Ralphy. It was Lolita, a serene smile on her face that did not match the coldness of her green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, which was open and revealed a dark red tank top, grey jeans and her usual sneakers. Her honey blonde hair was loose around her shoulders. I was so afraid from seeing her that I stayed quiet.

“Well, Dawn, say hello,” My mom chided me with a frown on her face that fell away as she turned to Lolita. “So, Lolita – such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. How did you come to be friends with someone like my daughter? I always thought she had no friends, I’m so glad you proved me wrong.”

I glared at my mom, and then looked at Lolita, waiting for her to tell the truth that we were not friends and humiliate me further. I was surprised when Lolita stepped into the house and came over to me, putting her arm around my waist. “We got paired together for a class project, and I realized Dawn was really nice and we had a lot in common so now we’re besties.” Lolita’s grip on my waist tightened and she gave me a warning look. “Isn’t that right, Dawn?”

“Um, yes, that’s right,” I replied hesitantly.

 “Lolita, we’re having dinner in an hour. Would you like to join us?” My mom asked, giving Lolita the kind of smile she reserved for Missy and never for me. “We’re having chicken pot pie and for dessert there will be apple crumble and custard.”

I was horrified. My mom always managed to upset me, even though for once she was actually being nice. “No, mom, I’m sure Lolita’s too busy to stay for dinner,” I pried Lolita’s hand off my waist. “She just wanted to come and take a look at my clubhouse.”

Lolita smirked at me, and then smiled sweetly at my mom. “No, I can stay for dinner. My mom knows I’m here and she’s at the hospital working a late shift so she was happy to find out I’m visiting Dawn today. Come on Dawn, I want to go see your _awesome_ clubhouse.” She practically dragged me outside, then stared in disdain at the little wooden makeshift building I had built with Ralphy. “You’re so pathetic, Wiener.”

“What do you want?” I asked, looking away from her. “I’m avoiding Brandon, really I am.”

I was surprised when Lolita grabbed my hand and pulled me into the clubhouse. “Let’s talk in here, Wiener.” Once we had both sat down, she stared at me so intently I felt uneasy and tried to look away again, but she grabbed hold of my face roughly. “You look at me when I talk to you, you ugly bitch.”

“Alright, Lolita,” I pushed her hand away from my face, trying not to show how hurt I felt at her insult. I knew I was not pretty, and I was used to being insulted by people but it still affected me. “I’ll look at you.”

“You’re a liar. You just talked to Brandon yesterday, at the convenience store. He called you a lesbo, and you were rude enough to call him a retard. When you’re the retard for making this...” She looked around in disgust at the clubhouse. “This absolute shithole that kindergarteners could build better than you. Now, I told you to stay away from Brandon. He’s mine, and it’s true that you’re a lesbian so why would you try to attract his attention?”

“My clubhouse is not a shithole, Lolita. It’s special. And I’m not a lesbian!” I exclaimed, feeling bold enough to defend myself from her remarks as she was making me feel annoyed. “You know, I think it’s funny that the cheerleaders keep insisting I’m a lesbian when they’re the ones who parade around in their short skirts and get to see other girls getting changed at every cheerleading practice. And I’m _not_ trying to attract Brandon’s attention! He’s a jerk, and I don’t like him.”

“He isn’t a jerk. You keep your mouth shut about Brandon. He’s really cool,” Lolita frowned. “But...he doesn’t like me. I guess I’m not attractive enough to him or something. What do you think?”

“You heard what my mom said, she thinks you’re beautiful.” I stated, sighing. “Look, I’m sorry that Brandon doesn’t like you but you can date another boy easily.”

“I asked what you think about the way I look, idiot,” Lolita snapped. “Tell me, what do you think?”

I shrugged, knowing either way I would be in trouble with her. But I decided it was better to have her accuse me of liking girls again rather than risk her wrath by saying she was ugly. And she definitely was not ugly. At least not her outside. “My mom isn’t often right, but you are beautiful. That’s why you shouldn’t worry too much about Brandon.”

“So you can take him for yourself. Yeah, nice try,” Lolita grabbed hold of the front of my dress, pulling me closer to her. “Look at you, little miss innocent. Strolling around school in those lame outfits and those horrible glasses. My mom would love it if I dressed like you. And Brandon, much as he says he doesn’t like you, he watches you sometimes. And you’re the only girl he bullies. You ever wonder why that is?”

I tried to move back but Lolita gripped my arms instead, her fingers digging painfully into my skin as she stared at me intently. She was so close I could feel her breath on my face. “I think he actually...likes you. _You_ , the girl everyone calls wiener dog. It just...it isn’t right."  Her green eyes shone with anger and she looked frustrated all of a sudden. “I hate you, Wiener. Everybody should hate you.” Lolita pushed her lips against mine, quite forcefully. I stayed still at first, my eyes wide open, very surprised that she was kissing me. Her lips were soft and it felt nice, but I was very confused as to why she had decided to kiss me. And besides, I knew I should not like it. Lolita was determined to believe I was a lesbian, so this had to be her way of _proving_ I was a lesbian. I had nothing against lesbians, but I was not one. So I struggled to push her away, at the same time turning my face away from her. She let me go, shoving me backwards.

“Why did you do that?” I asked her. “I’m sick of telling you this but I’m not a lesbian, alright!”

“You liked that kiss, though, didn’t you?” Lolita replied, giving me a smug smile. “I know you liked it.”

“Get the fuck out of my clubhouse and leave me alone!” I snapped at her, getting a sudden surge of courage to speak my mind as I was angry at her. “I’m just so tired of being treated like dirt. You know, I’m a human being too. I have feelings and you just trample over them all the time.”

Lolita slapped me across the face, her expression becoming hard like stone. “Don’t talk to me like that, Wiener. Did you forget who is in charge here? It’s me, not you. Unless you want the whole school to know that you forced a kiss on me because you’re nothing but a sad, desperate lesbo. You think your bullying is bad now? Because it can get much worse for you.”

I held a hand up to my cheek, which stung and was likely turning red. I looked down, regretting that I had been rude to her as hot tears formed and I closed my eyes trying to stop my tears from falling. I knew Lolita meant what she had said, and my life was already miserable enough without the bullying getting worse for me. I bit my lip, ashamed when I felt tears sliding down my face. “I’m really sorry, Lolita.”

Lolita took hold of my glasses, pulling them off my face. “You better be sorry, Wiener.”

I looked up, nervous as I could easily picture her breaking them. My vision was blurry without the glasses, but I could still make out the shape of her face. “Please, if my glasses get broken it will take ages for me to get a new pair. My mom won’t care about taking me to the opticians, all she cares about is my little sister. And I can’t study at school if I don’t have my glasses.”

“Relax, I’m just holding them for you for a little bit,” Lolita brought a hand up to my face then wiped my face free of tears with her thumb. “I don’t know why you’re acting like such a crybaby, I didn’t even hit you hard...” She came closer to me. “Your eyes are such a nice shade of blue, they make me think of an ocean. Your eyes are really pretty...” She kissed me, but this time it was very soft, I barely felt any pressure from her lips. This time, I let my eyes fall shut and timidly kissed her back. I knew I was being stupid, that she was likely just manipulating me by complimenting my eyes but I could not bring myself to care. Besides, I was also afraid of her reaction if I pushed her away this time. So I kissed her, but just as I felt her respond by increasing the pressure of the kiss I heard Missy calling my name.

Lolita pulled away from me quickly and put my glasses back on my face. “You’re still ugly to me, you know,” She paused, hearing Missy calling my name for what was now the sixth time and then sighed, seeming irritated. “Fuck. We better go to dinner before your little sister comes in here.”

It was not a moment too soon as Missy appeared at the little open square of the clubhouse window, pushing up the makeshift curtain. “Dawn! Hurry up, mom’s calling you and your friend for dinner!”

“Get lost, Missy,” I snapped, pulling the curtain back down again. I heard her calling for our mom, and I knew she was running to tattle on me but I did not care. “Yeah, we should go.”

“You didn’t have to be rude to her, you know.” Lolita remarked, as we came out of the clubhouse and stood up.

“She’s a little brat, my parents spoil her and they don’t care about me,” I replied with a shrug, as we walked back to the house. “She’s always getting me in trouble at home.”

“Sucks to be you, then. I’m an only child so I don’t have to deal with any sibling bullshit.”

Before I could respond, my mom was there at the back door leading into the garden, ushering us inside. “Dawn, don’t be rude to your sister. Go and set the table. Lolita, you can come and wait with us in the living room until she’s done.”

Lolita smiled at my mom. “I’ll help Dawn out with the plates.”

“No, you’re a guest in our home. Dawn can manage everything on her own.” My mom tried to get Lolita to move with her but Lolita held her ground. “Well, I suppose if you really want to help her I won’t stop you,” My mom shot a frown at me then disappeared into the living room.

With Lolita’s help, the table was set a lot faster than the time it usually took me to do it. I wondered if she was just pretending to be nice for my mom still or if she had genuinely wanted to help me. All throughout dinner, I could not stop thinking about her. I knew I liked guys, I had never even given a thought to the idea of liking girls before. However, that was no longer true. Lolita kept insisting I was a lesbian, but she had been the one to initiate our kisses. However I was not naïve enough to think she liked me. It was all just a game to her, I was almost certain. She liked Brandon a lot, and she saw me as nothing but a rival for his affection.

“Dawn!” My mom exclaimed sharply. “Are you even listening? I just said it would be nice if Lolita had a sleepover with you, especially since it’s Saturday tomorrow. She can borrow some pyjamas from you for tonight.”

“But what about Missy?” I asked. “If Lolita stays, Missy would have to sleep somewhere else.”

“I know, Missy will spend the night in our room,” My mom stated, smiling at my little sister with fondness. “We’ll watch that Disney movie she likes.”

My dad pulled a face at the mention of a Disney movie, but he stayed silent as usual. He never stood up to my mom. It was pathetic.

“I’ll just go call my mom, but I’m sure she’ll be okay with me spending the night.” Lolita stood up from the table. “Thanks for the meal, Mrs Wiener. It was delicious.” She then went to use the phone in the hallway, and had a short conversation with her mom, then came back with a bright smile on her face. “My mom says it’s okay, as long as Dawn comes to spend the night with me next week.”

“Great, then it’s all settled.” My mom smiled at me, which caught me by surprise. “Dawn, I’m very happy you’ve made a friend.” She came up to me and hugged me, which made me feel good until she ruined it by whispering into my ear. “ _Don’t do anything to upset her, you can’t afford to lose her as your friend.”_

“Let’s go upstairs now,” Lolita grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me out of the kitchen as we both said goodnight to my family. Lolita looked a little repulsed when she saw the room I shared with Missy. “There’s way too much pink in here.”

“I know there is. But guess what Missy’s favourite color is?” I sighed bitterly. “My mom wouldn’t even listen to my objections, she just went ahead and redecorated the room while I was at school one day.” I got her a pair of pyjamas from my dresser and handed them to her. She immediately started to pull off her shirt, and I quickly turned away to grab my own night clothes, a t-shirt and some shorts. It was stupid, as I regularly saw girls including Lolita getting changed in Gym class, but now it made me feel awkward. As I got undressed I had a peculiar feeling Lolita was watching me, but there was no reason for her to do that. I led her to the bathroom and opened up a new toothbrush for her, then we both brushed our teeth before going back to the bedroom.

“Goodnight, Lolita.” I got into my bed and drew up the covers. “Can I turn the light off now?”

Lolita raised her eyes heavenward for a few moments. “Am I a baby? Of course you can turn the light off, stupid.”

 I switched off the lamp and was startled when Lolita pulled back my covers and climbed into bed with me.  “These pyjamas are so dorky, but at least they’re comfy. Move up so I can stretch out more,” She ordered me, as she drew the covers back over us.

I quickly moved closer to the wall. My bed was only a single bed, and Lolita was very close to me. Her legs were touching mine, and she had draped her arm over my waist. “Um, Lolita? What are you doing?”

“Just shut up already,” She kissed me, her hand at my waist pulling me even closer to her so our bodies were flush against each other. I kissed back, moving my hand to rest on her waist gently. I let myself get lost in our kiss, which soon deepened and she bit my lip. My lips parted a little as I was so surprised, and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. It was a very surreal moment for me, but I enjoyed it despite how strange it felt. It was my first French kiss. I was not too sure of what I was doing, but it did not really matter. I was sure my enthusiasm was making up for my lack of experience. Lolita wanted to kiss me, and I wanted to kiss her too. I did not allow myself to think about why she was kissing me, but when she pulled away I could not help myself from asking her.

“Why do you keep kissing me?”

“You know, for such a smart girl you can be incredibly dumb sometimes,” Lolita was quiet for a few moments. “I like you, not Brandon,” She admitted softly, and then she grabbed hold of my throat with one hand and tightened her grip a little. “If you _ever_ tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it and make your life even more of a living hell than it is now. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Lolita. I won’t tell anyone, I swear,” I replied quickly, my hand coming up to cover her hand that was still grasping my throat. “Can you let go now?”

Lolita did let go, but only so she could snuggle up beside me, entwining her legs with my own and holding me close. “Goodnight, Dawn.”

“Goodnight, Lolita.” Although Lolita had no trouble falling asleep, I found it hard to sleep. It was crazy to think that Lolita liked me when I had thought for so long that she despised me. I still could not be sure she was telling the truth, but if she was it would make me feel happy because I was starting to like her too despite still being somewhat afraid of her. I knew it was wrong for me to like her because she had bullied me so relentlessly in the past, and here I was just meekly accepting that we were now together - if that was what she wanted and she was serious about liking me. I knew it would have to be a secret but I might just get a girlfriend. Unless Lolita was playing a game with me and was just pretending to like me. Either way, there was no denying the fact that I had enjoyed her kisses. I was not sure what would happen tomorrow, knowing my luck it would be unpleasant but perhaps my luck could change. Perhaps tomorrow would actually be a good day for me.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
